


Never Miss a Shot

by Rookmoon



Series: One-Shot Wonderland, Hetalia Edition! [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost no plot, Embarrassment, Gen, I thought they would be funny, Japan is cute, Pictures, Reader is adorable, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ships aren't mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader and Kiku get together to look over old photos.





	

Kiku

  
You had known Kiku for years, and you knew he took good pictures, but this was ridiculous. Kiku was well known by his friends for getting pictures of any pairing of his from any angle. (You overheard him selling them once or twice) You knew he had at least one album for all his ship pics, but you never would have thought that he would one album for every pairing.

  
He proudly displays his large collection to you when you ask to see the pictures he's taken, or at least, as proudly as he could as the humble Japanese man that he is. Your favorite so far was the picture of Anri, a woman from Belgium you had been introduced to once, having a drink with that scary woman from Belarus. A close second, was a picture of Elizabeta hitting Gilbert on the head with a heavy looking iron skillet. You laughed at the strange looking picture. You had noticed that Rodrick, who was leaning on a table in the background, looked like he was laughing his head off.

  
He also had an album dedicated to Arthur alone. Apparently, for being an asocial Brit who might like tea a little more than can be healthy, he gets around a lot. It was the thickest one! Alfred's was a close second who was, surprisingly, followed by none other than Francis. You would think that his would be the thickest, but his is still almost too heavy for you to hold.

  
There were pictures that you had taken as well, being a beginner at the art of photography, they weren't as nice as Kiku's but he put them alongside his all the same. You spotted one of Arthur having a civil cup of tea while a meeting ran in chaos around him. That was one you took. It was so strange to see Arthur be so calm when usually, he would be part of the reason chaos started in the first place.You remembered taking that picture. A few tense seconds after you had managed to take that shot, the 'calm and collected' British man threw himself into the fray after one too many insults to his eyebrows that you thought looked a lot like caterpillars that had managed to crawl onto his face. You would never say that to him though. There is no way he would forgive you. Ever. You laugh at the memory, and turn to the next page.

  
The two of you continued to look through his collection for another couple of hours. You laughed at all the dumb and impossible shots he had managed to catch in the time he had known his surprisingly large and diverse group of friends.

  
"Kiku," You inquire, "Why aren't there any pictures of us in here?"

  
The Japanese man blushes, and you realize what you just said. "I-I mean, why aren't there any pictures of you, or me in here?"

  
"I-I do not have any." His eyes dart to the side, and you follow his glance behind you. You look over, and notice one album that was almost completely hidden from view. He quietly curses to himself about not being able to lie to you, but you ignore his muttering, and crawl toward the album in question. There was only a tiny corner poking out from underneath a blanket cast around when you were trying to get comfortable earlier.

  
You slowly grab the corner of it, and slide it from underneath the blankets. Unlike the others, this one didn't have any names on it, nor pictures of the people inside. _It's an unidentified ship album?_ You think, glancing at Kiku, who's eyes are wide, his fists clenched tightly in his lap. He looks like he wants nothing more than to snatch the folder from you and hide it where it would never see the light of day again, but you know he wouldn't do that. He is too polite.

  
Slowly, you open the pale (F/C) album. The first page is nothing more than a blank page that had been placed inside the clear plastic used to preserve the pictures. You don't let the mysterious blank page deter you and Kiku didn't say anything, so you turn to the next page. It was a picture of you, and a picture of Kiku carefully placed next to it.  
The next page boasts a picture of the first of the many summers you spent with him. When the two of you climbed mount Fuji, and at the top of Tokyo Tower. The album is full of the two of you being happy together. You looked at Kiku, who is now blushing furiously, and trying to stay as still as possible. This is basically a confession from him, and he knew that you knew it. You close the book of memories, and look at the nervous man.

  
"Kiku," You whisper, he flinches at the sound of his name. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

  
Your friend visibly deflates. His face falls and you fear he might cry. The album falls, closed, onto the floor as you move toward your friend. Your mind races as he starts trembling, obviously upset at the thought of you not returning his feelings, no matter how much he tries to hide it. You don't really know what to say to help him feel better, so you decide to show him instead.

  
"Here, look at this." You pull out your phone, and show him the first picture on it. He tries to wipe his eyes without you noticing, but you do, and you smile in the most comforting way possible. It was the first time you spent the night at his house. He remembered the night like it was yesterday. He had woken to you curled into his side like a child. He looks at the phone, and blushes so hard his ears turn red. You were in you night clothes, in his room. You remembered waking up from a nightmare. You found your way into Kiku's room, but didn't have the heart to wake him up. Instead, you lay down next to him and whimpered. He stirred in his sleep and you hoped that he would stay that way. He did.

  
The picture was him holding you in his sleep, and your tear streaked face smiling at the camera on your phone. You had taken it at an angle where both faces could be seen, so your friend knew it was him.

  
"We rook so peacefur." Kiku whispers to himself, "I tought you didn't tink of me rike tat."

  
"I thought you would reject me." you sigh, "The fun people are always either taken or gay." You both laugh, and look at the phone. You flick through your pictures until you find the next one. This particular picture had been taken one sunny day when Kiku had taken you to see the cherry blossoms. You weren't at all bored, but your friend was so absorbed in the beautiful pink petals that you couldn't resist capturing the moment. He was looking at a cherry blossom tree. You were standing behind him, posing for the picture.

  
You glance away from the phone to see him starring at you. "I wourd neber reject you."

  
He takes out his camera, and you look at him, confused. "Dis moment needs to be remembered." He angles the camera, and scoots a little closer to you. He let me in his personal space, You think. He looks at the camera, but you have other ideas.

  
You grab the collar of his shirt, and pull his face towards you. You press your lips to his right as he clicks the camera. You snatch the camera, and he hides his flushing face.

  
This picture is your favorite by far. Your eyes are closed, kissing the man you love. His eyes are wide with shock, and his face is red as a beet. In all, the picture was perfect. Your invasion of privacy was completely unexpected, and you were rewarded by proof that you had kissed the shy man who values personal space above all else. Anri was never going to believe this.

  
You turned to Kiku to apologize for your behavior when he presses his own soft lips against yours. The camera clicks again and this time, it's you who is surprised, and Kiku looks extremely proud of that fact, if his smug little grin was anything to go by. You feel your face heat up. You watch his smirk deepen as your face reddens. The camera clicks again, and you flinch.

  
"Dat was a great idea, (Y/N)." His smile widens a bit more, and he reminds you of Gilbert when he did that, "I wanted one arso."

  
"You never miss a shot, do you?" you state, still flustered from the attention.

  
"Never."


End file.
